1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-wire connection structure of a connector and, more particularly, to an electric-wire connection structure of a connector which is arranged to connect a conductor constituting a terminal of the connector and a covered electric wire by the use of ultrasonic wave oscillation.
2. Description of Relevant Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B and FIG. 2 show a conventional example of an electric-wire connection structure of a connector (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-70345).
The electric-wire connection structure shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is equipped with a first member 23 having groove portions 22 formed therein and a second member 25 having convex portions 24 formed thereon, whereby a lead wire 26 and a contact member 27 are laminated in the groove portion 22 and the convex portion 24 is applied from above onto the resulting laminate in such a way as to clamp the resulting laminate between the convex portion 24 and the groove portion 22, whereby the first member 23 and the second member 25 are welded together by the use of ultrasonic vibration.
In the above-described connection structure, no positioning mechanism is provided with respect to the longitudinal direction of the first member 23 and the second member 25. Therefore, when the vibration made by ultrasonic oscillation is applied, the first member 23 is longitudinally displaced relative to the second member 25 as shown in FIG. 3, with the result that there occurs the phenomenon that the length T of connection in design actually becomes a length t of connection.
To prevent this, there is also a method which ultrasonically welds the first member 23 and the second member 25 in a state where these members are positioned using a jig 30 as shown in FIG. 4. However, in this method, the mounting and demounting of the jig 30 are complex and further interference of it with ultrasonic waves is also likely to occur. Therefore, this method is not practical.